Danny Jones ONESHOT
by masterpieceMCFLY
Summary: Let me tell you the story about the call that changed my destiny Me and my boys went out, just to end up in misery I was about to go home and there she was standing in front of me Said I, I got a little place nearby Gotta go.


I glanced at the clock for like the hundredth time that night. 10:23 p.m.. Only four minutes had passed since I last checked.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not of those highly-obsessed and controlling girlfriends, but if your boyfriend says he's going to be home before 8:00 and he doesn't, you just get a bit anxious. 10: 25 p.m.. I really shouldn't look at the clock too often.

Danny Jones, my boyfriend, well actually fiancée, met when we were kids. He was eight, I was five, he took my Barbie and took out its head. He was pretty mean. Another time he put gum in my hair, mum couldn't do anything about it so I had to get it cut, by my chin.

So, how I did I fall for this jerk? When he was seventeen, he gave me an identical Barbie, wrote me a letter saying he couldn't give me my hair back but he was pretty sorry. I didn't cared and threw the Barbie and the letter at him. He kneeled and apologized in front of the whole school the next day.

A few months later, he confessed he only did those nasty things cause he liked me, he only wanted my attention, and that's when we shared our first kiss. Two years and a half later, the night of my prom, we were dancing in the middle of the dance floor, when he proposed to me, he didn't kneel or anything, but made the music stop, and stole the DJ his microphone. That was eight months ago.

You probably know who Danny Jones is. He joined a British band, McFly, when he was pretty young. Harry Judd, Dougie Poynter and Tom Fletcher are his band mates.

We moved in together two months after he proposed, my parents weren't too happy about it, but I could do whatever I wanted since I had turned 18. The next three months were good, but the other three were not that good.

Danny, was always practicing, and playing his songs. Always doing gigs, and partying after them. He left me alone for two whole weeks, while he was on tour in different cities of England.

I tried to cheer myself up, telling myself life would be better when we were married, that Danny was going to be the best husband and we were going to be happy and grow old together.

Ring, ring.

_"Hello?"_

"_Hi it's me what's up baby?" I _barely could make out what Danny said. The music in the background was too high. _"I'm sorry, listen I'm gonna be late tonight, so don't stay up and wait for me, ok?"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Wait wait say that again?" _People were screaming loudly in the background plus the music, Danny couldn't hear me.

_"Hello?"_

_"You're really dropping out I think my battery must be low. Listen if youcan hear me we're goin' to a place nearby, alright? Gotta go."_

And with that Danny hung up. I tried calling him again but it was off. He said his battery was low, yeah that must be why his phone's off.

I sighed and walked to the kitchen. I put the food I prepared in the kitchen, and went upstairs and got in the bed. I turned the lights off but not before looking at the clock. 10:55. I decided it was better to sleep than wait until 3 in the morning when Danny was probably coming back.

Danny's POV

_Me and the boys went out _to celebrate our last gig. The three of them were already pretty drunk and it was only 9:00 p.m.. _I was about to go home,_ but then I saw this really attractive girl, _she was standing in front of me. _I couldn't help myself. I sat next to her.

"_Hi, I got a little place nearby, wanna go?" _she asked me with this kinky smile.

_I should have said 'No'. Someone's waiting for me_. Jessie's waiting for me.

She winked at me and Jessie's vanished from my mind, I smiled seductively, grabbed my leather jacket and said "Sure."

_I called my girl up and said:_

"_Listen Baby I'm sorry, just wanna tell you don't worry, I will be late don't stay up and wait for me… I'll say again you're dropping out my battery is low, so you know we're goin' to a place nearby, I gotta go." _

I turned my phone off after that and got into the passenger seat. The rest is history.

TWO YEARS LATER.

Two months later Jessie and I got married. We went to Argentina for our honeymoon.

Now we just found out we have a baby on the way. I want to be the best dad ever, honestly, I'm hoping to have a little girl.

I met with the girl from the party a few times but after the wedding I have been a faithful husband. I have tried to be the best husband Jessie can have, cause she deserves it. _I can't take it back, what's done is done._Don't ask me how but, _one of her friends found out, that she wasn't my only one._

Alice, Dougie's girlfriend told Jessie and before I could blink Jessie was gone._And it eats me from inside, that she's not by my side, just because I made that call and lied._

_Listen Baby I'm sorryJust wanna tell you don't worryI will be late don't stay up and wait for meI'll say again you're dropping out my battery is lowSo you know we're goin to a place nearbyI gotta go_

That call, that damn call. That bloody fucking call _that changed my destiny_. I remembered each and every word I said. Every one of them stabbed me in the heart. I have lost what I loved the most. My beautiful Jessie, the girl I have always loved, since I was little kid, who, making me the luckiest man in the world, became my wife. And then she carried my child for nine long months. Four of which, I wasn't by her side.

Jessie didn't let me be with her when my daughter was born. I could only see her on weekends. A judge decided that. When the judge said his decision I heard inside my head what I said in that phone call.

I lost Jessie and Amy, cause of a hot blonde with big tits.

_Listen Baby I'm sorryJust wanna tell you don't worryI will be late don't stay up and wait for meI'll say again you're dropping out my battery is lowSo you know we're goin to a place nearbyI gotta me tell you the story about the call that changed my destinyMe and my boys went out, just to end up in miseryI was about to go home and there she was standing in front of meSaid I, I got a little place nearbyGotta go._


End file.
